In Your Eyes
by SoraruP
Summary: Ca fait seulement quelques années qu'elle est morte. Je n'arrive toujours pas a m'y faire. Quand j'y pense, c'est ridicule. Et maintenant, ils sont tous la, avec moi. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne merite pas ça... Je ne merite rien de tout ça. Dasukete.


_Qui suis-je ?_

J'en sais franchement rien. Et j'en ai pas grand chose a foutre. Ma vie me va très bien comme ça. Moi j'ai pas un but précis, la comme ça. Je suis une fille qui essaye de réaliser ses rêves. Entre autres celui de devenir mangaka de renom. J'ai déjà travaillé avec des producteurs de Vocaloid pour leur PV. Mais tout mes raw – NDA : Un raw est une ébauche du chapitre d'un manga – n'ont jamais abouti. Comme un peu tout quoi.

C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Enfin je crois. Qui m'a hurlé a la face que je n'étais qu'une conne. Que je n'avais rien fait quand j'avais vu toute ma famille dépérir. Quand ma sœur étais morte non plus. Que je n'avais que regardé tout défiler devant mes yeux. Comme un spectateur inactif. Elle m'a mit le coup d'électricité qui m'a envoyé ici. Ici ?

_Ou suis-je ?_

Vous savez. Le stéréotype de l'énorme établissement, avec un design de ouf, se posant la, au sommet d'une colline. En plein milieu de la ville. C'était exactement ça. Les élèves qui arrivent tous en même temps, et qui se précipite sous les cerisiers en fleurs pour commencer leur année scolaire.

Vous pensez bien que moi, petit française habituée a voir l'automne terne qui arrive, annonçant l'hiver et les élèves en short et débardeur a cause de la chaleur encore oppressante de l'été... Me retrouver face a la fraîcheur d'un printemps naissant et voir les filles avec leurs petites vestes et leur chaussettes montantes...

Bordel que j'aime le Japon.

Mettant mon sac de sport sur l'épaule et prenant un peu plus fermement mon Eastpak noir, je m'avançais au milieu de ce monde inconnu. Ce lycée avait beau être grand, il n'y avait qu'une centaine d'élève ici. On disait du directeur que c'était un homme généreux et agréable, mais horriblement stricte, qui ne voulais que le meilleur. Ça voulait dire que j'étais le meilleur. Hé hé.

- Salut toi ! C'est toi l'élève française ?

Sursautant a moitié, je me retournai assez brutalement vers mon interlocutrice. Une fille aux cheveux courts, tressée a quelques endroits. Elle faisait très... Fille première de la classe toujours propre sur elle. Je me retenais de le dire – c'est pas toujours agréable de savoir franchement ce qu'une personne pense de vous. Je préférai lui sourire assez maladroitement et de hocher la tête.

- Oui...

- Génial ! C'est la première fois que je me retrouve en face d'une étrangère ! C'est vrai que t'as l'air bizarre. J'ai jamais goûté de baguette de ma vie, ça doit être trop boon. Et les croissants, vous en mangeais tout les matins ?

Oh merde. Je la fixai sans pouvoir trop répondre. On est autant bourré de clichés nous les français ?

- La ferme Takane.

Tournant la tête vers une autre personne, je découvrais une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts, des piercings de partout. Habillée avec l'uniforme masculin, elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire amusé.

- Excuse la, elle est un peu chiante mais pas méchante.

La main de la dénommée Takane s'abattit dans le dos de l'androgyne avec une violence qui la fit avancer d'un pas et tousser.

- C'est toi la méchante !

- Je t'emmerde sale folle ! Ene no bakaaaa !

Ils sont tous aussi cinglés par ici ? Franchement ça me rassure pas trop... Sans m'en rendre compte, elles avaient arrêtés de s'engueuler, et la blonde me fixait.

- O-oui ?

Un sourire tira ses lèvres sur lesquels brillait un piercing. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en riant. Elle est vraiment strange cette meuf.

- Soraru. Enchantée. Je te présente Takane Enyata. Vous êtes dans la même classe. Moi je suis en section Musique. Et puis ça fait déjà deux ans que je suis ici.

Hochant la tête, je lui souri franchement, penchant la tête sur le côté en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

- Moi c'est Leah. Contente qu'on soit dans la même classe.

Elle prit mon sac plein d'habit dans la main, voyant que je peinais a le garder sur l'épaule, me faisant un signe de la main.

- Je suis chargée de t'accueillir. Dit moi de suite si t'aime pas trop ça, histoire que je te fasse pas faire le tour pour rien. Je connais ça moi aussi, je viens de Calédonie. On m'a fait le même coup quand je suis arrivée. Sauf que c'était une pouf qui m'a tout fait visité religieusement. Ça m'a un peu fait bizarre quoi.

Je l'écoutais parler tout en la suivant, montant les marches menant a l'accueil. Elle étais vraiment belle cette femme. Pendant un instant, je me permettais un petit rêve, entre ses bras.

- Je vous accompagne !

Un truc me sauta dans le dos, entourant ses jambes autour de ma taille et posant son menton sur ma tête. Je supposai sans trop de difficulté que c'était Takane. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'accrocha a moi et en riant, elle se tortilla légèrement.

- Hu dada !

Finalement c'était pas si dur que ça de se faire des amis. Ou peut-être parce que on étais ici, au Japon. Si c'est ça, je crois que je serais jamais aussi bien qu'ici.

* * *

><p>La chambre étais spacieuse. Et franchement bien fournie. Le premier bureau était déjà pourri d'affaires en tout genre, et une valise était posée sur le lit avoisinant. Celui a côté de la fenêtre était quand a lui libre. Soraru jeta sans trop de précaution mon sac sur le matelas, se tournant vers moi un instant avant de regarder le nom sur la porte. Le mien y était inscrit, et figurais aussi celui d'un certain « Usagi Yushirou ». Elle fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.<p>

- Pas de chance, t'es avec Yushirou.

Takane écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur la porte pour vérifier soudainement la véracité de ses propos. Elle me fixa, puis fixa a nouveau la porte puis regarda le couloir.

- Comment ça pas de chance ?

Soudainement j'imaginai un monstre, dealer de drogues, qui tue des gens pour revendre leurs organes ou encore un mec qui gérais tout une troupe de prostituées... Je devint blanche a cette idée, fixant la valise noire sur le sac. Et si il avait une arme la dedans ? Oh putain, dans quelle chambre on m'a foutue encore ?

- Bah c'est Yushirou-san quoi...

Takane se mit face a moi, me pinçant les joues en gonflant les siennes.

- Tu vas pas dormir de la nuit. Si il t'aime bien, t'as vraiment pas de chance. Encore plus si il te trouve belle. Il va te harceler jusqu'à t'avoir, avant de te jeter comme une vieille chaussette !

- Il s'est tapé un peu toutes les filles du lycée. Continua Soraru.

La blonde rougis légèrement, et je devinai sans trop réfléchir quand elle disait toutes les filles du lycée, elle était comprise dedans.

- Par contre si il t'aime pas...

- Tu vas juste devoir supporter toute l'année les gémissements de ses victimes.

Soraru me regarda un instant, me dévisageant totalement avant de rire.

- Enfin, tu verras bien tout a l'heure de toute façon.

- Tout a l'heure ?

Takane hocha la tête et s'assit sur mon lit en tailleur, regardant un instant par la fenêtre. La jeune femme sembla avoir un moment d'absence, avant de se reprendre.

- Toutes les premières années font un espèce de travail a deux, ils appellent ça un rallye. C'est pour vous faire découvrir l'établissement.

- Perso, j'aime pas ça, voir les première passer dans toutes les classes, ils nous regardent comme des bêtes de foire tout le temps, c'est chiant.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant passer ce que j'appellerais le _monstre_. Qui n'avais pas tant l'air d'un monstre que ça. Grand, environ 1m75, les cheveux blancs mi-longs, et les yeux rouges sang. Comme Soraru d'ailleurs. Un tatouage sur la joue. Habillé de l'uniforme scolaire masculin. A part le tatouage, rien n'étais vraiment choquant chez lui. Il étais suivi d'un autre mec, un roux, limite blond, les cheveux coupés courts et une grande veste noir a l'intérieur blanc par dessus l'uniforme.

Takane se tendis légèrement, et je vis Soraru détourner vivement le regard de mon colocataire, se mordant la lèvre. Il étais sensé faire peur ce mec ? Franchement ?

J'arrivai pas a défaire mon regard de son visage. Il ressemblait un peu a un de ses personnages de manga un peu badass, qui font les beaux gosses devant tout le monde mais en fait sensible.. Le mec parfait quoi. Ouais c'est ça. J'étais en face du mec parfait. Enfin, physiquement.

- Salut.

Rougissant légèrement, je détournai le regard de la même façon que l'avais fait précédemment mon amie blonde, répondant timidement.

- Bonjour...

Un sourire que je jugeai carnassier étira ses lèvres. Il tourna le regard vers Soraru, voyant que celle ci évitais a tout prix son regard. Que c'était-il passé entre les deux pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? Un rire passa les lèvres du roux derrière Usagi, et il s'avança vers moi, me dévisageant avec une attention toute particulière qui me gêna encore plus.

- C'est toi donc Leah ? T'es la française je suppose. Tout le monde parle de toi.

Tout le monde parle de moi ? Ah ouais carrément c'est violent par ici. C'est si peu fréquent que ça une française ? Le visage de cette homme était vraiment étrange, et je me mordit la lèvre en soutenant son regard du mieux que je pouvais.

- Arrête çà Kano, tu vas lui faire peur. Dit Usagi en le poussant légèrement, se penchant vers moi, les mains dans les poches. T'es pas mal comme fille. Un peu plate peut-être.

Il prit entre ses doigts mon menton, et par réflexe, je tournai la tête sur le côté en reculant. Mon retour du monde virtuel était peut-être un peu trop hardcore pour moi actuellement. J'étais pas habitué a ce genre de choses. Takane se mit soudainement entre nous deux et le fixa avec des yeux tueurs, prête a le défoncer a coup de poing dans la tronche. Il ria doucement et se recula.

- Je t'attendrais aux estrades pour le rallye.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il étais arrivé, me jetant un regard que je jugeai... Affamé ? Si il pouvait me bouffer la maintenant, il l'aurais fait. Mon dieu, dans quel merde on m'a mise encore ? Takane entoura ma taille de ses bras en gonflant les joues.

- Pas de chance pour toi...

- Il t'adore. Il m'a fait le même coup l'année dernière.

Sérieux. J'avais pas vu. Soupirant profondément, je me mit nerveusement a défaire mes affaires pour les ranger dans mon placard. Un léger silence s'installa, avant que Soraru reprenne la parole, cassant le silence qui s'était installé. Elle changea de sujet rapidement en m'expliquant ce qu'étais Geijutsu Gakuen et surtout quel étais son fonctionnement.

On m'appris donc que les Première, Seconde, Troisième et Quatrième année étaient toujours mélangé, et que les chambres étaient mixtes, pour favoriser l'intégration des premières. Ces derniers se voyait aussi attribuer ce qu'il appelait un Master, qui leur permettrais de découvrir le lycée et encore une fois, leur permettre de mieux rentrer dans la petite famille qu'étais les internes. Soraru était donc mon Master attitré. Quasiment tout les élèves d'ici étaient en internat, pour créer un groupe solidaire.

De plus les années d'études se découpaient en 4 périodes. Pendant ces quatre années, je n'aurais le droit de rentrer a la maison que pendant les vacances d'été. Surtout moi, étant française, et ne pouvant rentrer que dans mon Sud natal, j'étais obligée d'être interne.

Et finalement, Takane m'expliqua qu'il y avait 16 classes, allant de la première a la quatrième. Ces dernières comportait quatre sections : Art, Musique, Cinéma et Dessin. J'étais dans cette dernière pour me permettre de devenir un jour mangaka. Soraru quant a elle étais en Musique, Takane en Dessin avec moi, que Usagi était lui aussi en Dessin – et qu'il avait redoublé, et c'est pour ça qu'il étais dans la même classe – et que Kano, l'homme qui accompagnait mon coloc' de tout a l'heure, était en Art , dans la même chambre que Takane – même si il avait lui le même age que Yushirou, c'est a dire qu'il était en seconde année lui.

J'avais de la peine pour elle. Puis sonna dix heures. L'heure du fameux rallye. Soraru me donna rendez-vous au self avec Taka-chan – qui m'appelai déjà Neko-chan, j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Elle me souri et sortis de la chambre.

Bon, va falloir que je retrouve le monstre là. J'étais à la fois excitée par tout ses événements qui me promettait une première année peu triste, et je me demandais quand même qu'est-ce que me réservait les gens d'ici.

Tout le monde il est fou dans ce lycée ou est-ce que j'ai juste rencontré seulement le plus grand ramassis de psychopathe de tout le Japon ?

Je me rassurais en me disant que c'était la deuxième idée qui semblait la plus plausible.

Bon. _C'est parti._


End file.
